


Bring It On!

by cwfangirl_78



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwfangirl_78/pseuds/cwfangirl_78
Summary: It's been two years since Allura left Galra Prep and the only way for Allura to get back at them is to beat them at the All-Star Championship with her new team at Voltron Academy.  Last year, she was able to bring the team to third place, allowing them a spot in Nationals.  With regionals just around the corner, half her team suspended, will Allura's new recruits, a group of street dancers and a hot headed gymnast, bring them the win she wants?A cheerleading AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Students gather in the stands cheering, completely invested in the half time performance.  Cheerleaders pump the crowd energizing them for the big game.  From underneath a pile of sparkling black and purple pom-poms pops a girl with white-blond hair and tanned skin.  

“My name’s Allura.” She chants beginning roll call. 

“Yeah!” Her team responds.

“I’m gonna be the captain!”

“Yeah!”

“And do you know what I want?”

“What?”

“Panthers to win big tonight!”

The crowd roared in approval.  Allura was hoisted on top of the extension.  She looked down, her knees shaking.

“Whoa,” She started moving off balance.  But before she fell, vomit exploded everywhere.  Her team crowded her laughing, but Zarkon’s distinct howling echoed through her.  She began to scream.  

“Ahhhh!” Allura jolted awake.  She calmed her breath and ran a hand through her sweaty hair.  She sighed and fell back into her pillows screaming.  The nightmare would never happen, since she no longer attended Gulra Prep, but Zarkon’s snarky laugh still haunted her.  Since her parents divorced, Allura was forced to move away from her dream, being a captain her junior year.  Her dad got a job as principal at Voltron Academy a school a few towns away.  When she left, her old teammates and “friends” didn’t let her go easy basically disowning her.  Allura had her work cut out for her.  Getting her new school to beat Gulra Prep at the All-Stars Championship before she graduated was going to be a challenge.  She had her work cut out for her.  

 

One Year Later, Senior year:

“I am completely disappointed with your stunt over the weekend.” Principle Alfor spoke to a large group of cheerleaders and football players.  “I know you all wanted to celebrate after the first win of the season, but stealing a school bus and almost crashing it, that’s not the appropriate behavior for our school.”  He sighed needing to announce the lofty suspension list.  “I’m going to list the names of the students suspended for a day and who are removed from their respective teams.  Acosta, Allan, Archer, Banks, Carpenter, Carter, Edwards, Gonzalez, Griffin, Hanson, Jones, Lewis, Logan, Miller, Murphy, O'Brien, Parker, Pierce, Reyes, Ripley, Russell, Shafer, Smith, Torres, Trevino, Vega, Williams, and Woods.  Now the rest of you go to class.  Those that I listed I’ll see on Tuesday and Allura, please stay behind.”

Students shuffled out of the tight room muttering.  Once they left, Allura stood up and walked to her father’s desk.  His head was rested on his hands.  “Is this some sick test to prove my dedication or something?  Over half my very limited team is removed for the rest of the season.  Nationals is only in a few months!”

“Allura I don’t mean to punish you, but you know this had to be done after the events of the weekend.  I know you’ve been working hard ever since you placed third last year, but you can hold another tryout and get some new members in no time.”

“New members, new team, new routine, I’ve got my work cut out for me, so please excuse me.”  She stood up.  

“Allura,” She paused, hand on the door.  “I will try and help as best I can but you must understand my hand is very limited here.”

“I know.”  Allura pushed through the door.  

Tryouts:

Allura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  She straightened her uniform, tightened her ponytail, and took out her best grin.  She pushed the grey doors to the gym open and walked through with her head high.  She noticed the empty chair at the head of the table in the middle of the gym.  She took her seat.  

“So, what are our odds looking like?”  She turned to Coran, her best friend and second in command.  

“Well the turnout isn’t nearly as great as we hoped, but we can only make conclusions after we see everyone.” the redhead handed her the list of sign ups.  Twelve names were scribbled, they needed to replace at least six new members to qualify for regionals.  

Allura released another breath, before smiling again.  “Alright, let’s see what you got!”

The first contestant landed everything on the offbeat.  The third was too quit when cheering.  The fourth was too seductive.  The fifth insisted on repeating again and again.  The sixth asked too many questions.  The eighth was at the wrong audition, the fall production auditions are next week.  The tenth didn’t have enough energy.  The eleventh started crying and ran out of the gym.  

“I guess our last one didn’t even show up-”

The gym doors banged open.  A teen walked in wearing tight black pants, a cropped red jacket with white stripes, and a purple bandana around his neck.  He walked across the gym to the front of the table.  

“If you’re going to try out-uh-”

“Keith”

“Keith, you’re going to need to loose the necktie”

“Fine.” He replied setting the cloth on the floor revealing a better view of his raven colored mullet.  “Is it alright if I start with tumbling?”

“Alright.”

Keith moved to the back of the gym.  He jumped flipped following the sequence of of a round-off layout, a back-handspring, ending with a full.  

Voltron’s cheer team was impressed.  Keith approached the table once more.  “How about your voice?  Repeat after me: awesome, oh wow, like totally freak me out, I mean right on, the lions sure are number one!”

“I just transferred from Arizona, your school has no gymnastics team, this is my last resort!” Keith mocked Allura’s enthusiasm.  

“Well,” Allura looked down at her notes from the day. “If you want to do this, practice is Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, from three to five and Saturdays from ten to twelve.”

“Okay.” Keith picked up his discarded bandana and started stalking out.

“I hope you consider this!” Allura yelled after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura meets the gang...

Wednesday, After Practice:

Allura was disappointed that Keith didn’t show up to practice, but she could tell he is the kind of person who is always training.  Since he hasn’t been in California that long, he probably only knows about the school gym, maybe she could find him in the small gym.  She slung her bag over her shoulder and headed to the side section next to the locker rooms.  Electronic music was pouring from the door of the small gym.  Allura shrugged not caring what kind of music Keith listened to.  She opened the door.  No Keith.  But she couldn’t look away from the other students in the room.  Three juniors were moving their bodies expertly to the beat of the music.  Allura stood in the corner mesmerized by their movements. When the song finished, all she could do was clap.  The three juniors stumbled to look at their bystander.  

“What is she doing here?” said the shortest dancer with large circular glasses.  

“I thought you would know.” said the large one resembling a teddy bear.  

“Hi, I’m Lance.” The tall, tan, latino in the middle flashed his blinding smile.  

“I’m Hunk and this is Pidge.”  The largest responded.  

“Hello, I’m Allura-”

“We know” grumbled the smallest.  

“Pidge!” Lance snapped.  

“I was trying to find someone to recruit for the cheer team, I thought they would be here.  I guess I got distracted by your amazing dancing, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“Of course you did, my moves are extraordinary.”

Allura and Pidge rolled their eyes.  

“Who are you looking for?” Lance ignored their reaction.  

“Keith Kogane.”

“Keith!” Lance scoffed.  “That kid is always trying to one up me!”

“Who’s Keith?” Pidge asked.  

“We’re rivals!” Lance spoke as if this was obvious.  

“Oh, this is summer camp kid.  Keith started here this week, he’s they gymnast.”  Hunk explained.  

“Oh, the guy Lance won’t shut up about”  said Pidge.  

“Sooo, can you help me find him?”  Allura asked.  

“Yeah, his adoptive brother, Shiro, is stopping by soon to drop off mechanical parts for our dance costumes.  He’ll know where Keith is.”  Lance sighed.  

“Shiro, ok.” 

“Hey guys.”  Allura assumed this was Shiro.  For the second time that day, Allura couldn’t look away.  Shiro was unexpectedly attractive, he was tall with broad shoulders.  His flaws only made him look better, a large scar across his nose, a tuft of white hair, and a prosthetic right arm.  “Hunk can you come help me with the rest of the boxes?” Shiro set down the box in his arms, he immediately noticed Allura, his mouth opening a little.  

Lance passed through their line of vision of each other.  “So,  _ Shiro _ , this is Allura.  Allura this is Shiro.”

“Hi, I’m Shiro.”

“Allura”

Lance coughed. 

“Are you here to help these guys with their project too?”

“No, I just kinda found them.  What they have would be perfect for my cheer team.”

“Are you saying what I’m hearing?  You want us on your cheer team?  I knew you couldn’t resist me.”  Lance interrupted.  

“You guys would totally bring the extra power we need to win the All-star championship.”

“I’m done-”  
“Lance!” Pidge cut him off.  

“Oh right, we’ll need something in return.”

“Since I lost half my team this week, I really need you guys.”

“So a date?” Pidge elbowed Lance in the gut after his no filter response.  

“This school hasn’t had a competitive dance team in years, I’ll get you enough members.”

“Deal.”  Pidge agreed.  

“Does this also include my date?” Lance interjected.  

ALlura turned back to Shiro.  “I was hoping that I could talk to Keith into joining the team too.”

“What does Mullet Boy have over me?” Lance spoke again.  

“A decade of gymnastic experience.” Shiro said blankly.  “Once I dropped these boxes off, I was going to bring him some dinner, you can come with and talk to him then.”  

“Yes! Thank you.”

“Alright.”

“Oh, you guys come to practice on Friday after school, main gym.”

“I’ll be there princess.”  Lance flirted. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newbies met the team...

Friday, Practice:

“Listen up!  I have recruited enough members to fill our squad with enough members to enter the All-star championship.  Let’s make some introductions, tell us your grade and a fact about yourself.”  Allura called out.  

“Hi, I’m Meg Morrison, I’m a sophomore and like I’m super excited that you guys finally accepted me onto your team!”  The girl bounced up and down exploding with energy.  

“Uhh, I’m Pidge Holt and I’m gender neutral so I prefer the pronouns they them.  Oh, and I like messing around with computer stuff.”

“Hunk here and I never thought that I would be on the cheer team but I love to dance so yeah, I’m here.”

“My name is Keith Kogane.  I’m a national level gymnast and this school’s sports department sucks.”

“Thanks for leaving the best for last, Keith.  I’m Lance Mcclain.  I know most forms of dancing anything from the salsa to swing dancing and I’m free if any wants me.”  Lance winked. 

“Thank you, Lance,” ALlura’s tone was disapproving.  “now team members please introduce yourselves, saying your name, grade, and position.”

“Hello, I am Coran.  I’m basically ALlura’s senior lieutenant and help organize our busy schedule.”  Coran was the only male cheerleader left on the team.  

A girl with dark skin, chewing bubblegum excessively spoke after Coran.  She was only an inch over five feet tall, even though she had dense curly afro.  “My name’s Melody, I’m a flyer and I’m salty, so watch your back and don’t mess with me.”  She finished her threat by popping a huge bubble she had blown.  

“I’m Cleo, a junior, a base, and I like pastel colors.”  The girls’ grey blonde hair had streaks of various pastel colors proving her statement.  

“I’m a senior, also a base, and books suck.  Oh, and my name is Nyma.”  Nyma was tall, brunette, and debatably more attractive than Allura.  

“I’m Alex.  I’m a junior, mostly a base, and I love pizza.”

A few more girls made simple introductions following the same pattern.  “I’m obviously Allura, captain, a flyer, and cheering is my life.” She paused.  “Alright let’s warm up and start with some basics, I’m going to partner new teammates with old ones, to help them into the rhythm.  Let’s see, Hunk you go with Cleo, Alex go with Pidge, Melody with Keith, and Meg with Coran, and Nyma with Lance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Lance and Nyma are paired together...
> 
> Comment and let me know if you want me to draw the OCs  
> XOXO  
> Cassandra Cullens

**Author's Note:**

> Rough tryouts, let's hope practice goes better...
> 
> I thought I would spit out this wonderful idea before going back to my malec fic, I'm not abandoning it, just setting it aside until I have more time. If you enjoyed leave comments and kudos, thanks  
> Cassandra Cullens


End file.
